The Argument
Plot Summary The episode begins with Timmy and Chester playing basketball, then Mr. Turner walks right outta the house knowing everything's perfectly fine, 'til he spots crabgrass on his front lawn. Mr. McBadBat then shows up trimming the bushes, and Mr. Turner reminds him that he needs to return his lawn chopper. Mr. McBadBat thinks he had returned it 3 days ago, Mr. Turner however, doesn't believe him and goes right into his garage, then they begin arguing with 1 another about whether or not it had been returned as well as insulting 1 another over it. Eventually, they begin insulting 1 another's lawn decorations, and Mr. McBadBat accidentally breaks Mr. Hopper, and just as a result, they become sworn enemies, and Timmy and Chester are separated from 1 another just as their fathers don't wanna be involved in anything having to do with 1 another. Timmy tries to find some ways to play with Chester without having to go to the McBadBats' trailer, so he plays a holographic game with him, but unfortunately, Mr. Turner finds out about this, and Chester is forced to leave the game. Mr. Turner reminds Timmy that he's not allowed to be with Chester anymore due to the argument, and he tells him that he'll make more non-McBadBat friends. Timmy tells him that he'll eventually use 1 of his wishes from Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to get around the argument, which makes Mr. Turner get rid of all of them. The very next morning at the breakfast table, Timmy complains to his mother about the argument and that something must be done about it. Mrs. Turner agrees with him, and as a peacefulness offering to the McBadBats, she baked a boysenberry pie for them. Both Timmy and Mrs. Turner are confident that the plan will work perfectly. Just as Timmy is putting his breakfast cereal box back in the cabinet, he finds AJ in it. Timmy questions why he was there, and AJ replies that he wanted to bring him and Chester back together again through his exclusive "Reach out and Touch out" friend program. Timmy asks about it, and AJ explains to him that he'll secretly send messages to both him and Chester for $12.00 a month. Timmy tells him that the plan isn't necessary, just as Mrs. Turner will be resolving the conflict with her boysenberry pie, but however, they hear Mr. McBadBat and run right over to the McBadBats' trailer to see what's going on. At the McBadBats' trailer, Mr. McBadBat has a terrible itch on his back caused by his allergy to boysenberry pie, something Mrs. Turner was unaware of. Chester's Grandmother accuses Mrs. Turner of trying to harm her son, and just as a result, they begin arguing as well, and begin loathing 1 another, making the argument even worse than before. Mrs. Turner tells her son to never mention Chester ever again. When Mrs. Turner's plan didn't work out exactly as planned, Timmy tells AJ to make a get together as always song with Chester. AJ agrees and it's in the style of a Mexican-Bandito theme. The 3 best friends for life get together as always and discuss the new plan together as always. Timmy asks for the components Chester and AJ were told to bring, a gyro motion top and a crazy sock. Although Mr. Turner got rid of all of Timmy's wishes, he hopefully forgot about Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (in their goldfish forms), and combines the two components in order to make his Crabgrass Accelerator. Chester reminds Timmy that Mr. Turner and his dad hate crabgrass, but Timmy explains that it's part of the plan. The 2 of them hate crabgrass more than anything that they'd have no choice but to work together as always and end the argument. They go back to the neighborhood and start to set up the plan. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof zap the McBadBats' lawn and crabgrass grows all over it. They do the exact same thing to the Turner's house, and it's also covered in crabgrass. Both Mr. Turner and Mr. McBadBat notice the crabgrass outbreak, and once again, blame 1 another for it. Timmy interrupts their argument and tells them to work together as always. However, Mr. Turner and Mr. McBadBat hate 1 another more than anything that they refuse to do so. Chester gets frustrated by the plan's failure and tries to grow more crabgrass, but Timmy warns him not to. The crabgrass then grows into giant claw-like plant monsters, which Timmy explains has been caused by a mutagenic growth cycle. The monsters grab the trio and are being attacked. Luckily Mr. Turner and Mr. McBadBat walk out frightened by the viewing and they must now kill the monsters. Mr. Turner begins killing some of the monsters with 1 of Timmy's wishes, and he's caught by 1 of them, but is freed from cutting off a part of the claw. Another set of plant monsters grow and Mr. McBadBat begins spraying some of them with his weed spray. They continue this 'til they bump into 1 another, they feel a sense of loathing again, but when they see their sons being attacked, they need to work together as always. Timmy, Chester, and AJ are released from the monsters and all of the plant monsters have been defeated. Mr. Turner, Mr. McBadBat, Mr. Morris, Mrs. Morris and Mrs. Turner are very thrilled that they're alright. Everybody agrees that need to accept 1 another's differences. But Mr. Turner and Mr. McBadBat still can't get over the missing lawn Chopper, so they argue once again, only to get hit in the head by Mrs. Turner and Chester's Grandmother with broomsticks. AJ then remembers that Principal Waxelplax paid him to send a message to Mr. Turner, and it's revealed he was the one who stole Mr. Turner's lawn chopper. Everybody gets fed up and annoyed with him and begins advancing on him, ready to attack him, and the episode ends. Transcript The Argument transcript Category:Season 11 episodes